


A Beginner’s Guide To Deductive Reasoning

by xiujaemin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, debates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiujaemin/pseuds/xiujaemin
Summary: Baekhyun doesn't like losing,but what he doesn't like more is losing to Park Chanyeol.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: based on [this](http://baekyeolprompts.tumblr.com/post/86476448995/prompt-114) prompt someone left in my askfm. I'll write a short drabble I said. But then it reaches 1k and all hell breaks loose.

Baekhyun feels his blood has reached its boiling point as his new self-declared enemy smiles smugly at him when the said guy passes by with his two teammates, golden trophy in hand. Baekhyun has the sudden urge to pry the trophy off the tall guy’s hands and jam it up his throat.

“Congratulations! Your team did a really good job on today’s debate,” Junmyeon, the president of the debate club from Baekhyun’s school— who also happens to be their team leader— greets the opposing team with a genuine (if not polite) smile. “Especially you, Chanyeol. That was a nice rebuttal.” He tells the tallest guy from the bunch, the one who Baekhyun dubbed as, “the dumb-looking one”. (Turns out though, that he was the team’s best speaker, and Baekhyun only finds that out first-hand, when he is unable to give a rebut to Chanyeol’s argument. Baekhyun’s lips form a straight line in dismay, eyebrows crinkling together)

Baekhyun is at loss for Junmyeon’s treachery and swears that he will write down the latter’s name along with his newfound enemy in capital letters , right in the first page of his newly-bought Death Note.

“Nah, that was nothing much,” Chanyeol says upon shaking Junmyeon’s hand. “Jongdae’s were better.” Baekhyun coughs to hide his mirth. “Hypocrite,” he says behind his fisted hand.

Chanyeol’s head suddenly turns to him, eyes wide and all smiles, an alarmingly calm expression on his face. “Am I?” Baekhyun’s throat runs dry because he’s never expected anyone to hear what he said, let alone his enemy, who obviously realized that it was he who Baekhyun was pertaining to. Baekhyun curses the tall guy’s large, elf-like ears, because they can probably hear whispers even from miles away.

“Maybe,” Baekhyun answers in a small voice. Chanyeol’s smile falters, face turning all serious and he advances to Baekhyun, face dangerously too close for comfort that Baekhyun had to move his head a few spaces back just so he wouldn’t need to breath the same air circulation as this dumb oaf is inhaling. “Really? Prove it.” Baekhyun licks his lips. He has had enough of this shit already. But seeing the smirk getting wiped off of that stupid Chanyeol’s face would be worth it.

“Well, for one, a simple thank you would have been enough, but no, you praise Jongdae. It would have been okay, if Jongdae wasn’t on my team and I didn’t know that all his rebuttals either contained profanities or didn’t even mean anything but were only comprised of senseless words to confuse your team,” Baekhyun answers, earning a “Hey you little piece of shit, I heard that! Come here, I’m going to dip your face in sriricha sauce,” from Jongdae who was only a few meters behind him. He doesn’t feel his body being dragged somewhere off though (probably the morgue), so he assumes that Junmyeon’s got his back and was able to put a leash on Jongdae and his raging teen hormones. “Except that I was, and I know that you’ve observed that yourself too.”

“Hm, funny, because I was trying to compliment your friend. But now that you’re on it, aren’t you saying that he isn’t eligible enough to be on the debate team? Then why is he with you guys? Did he get special treatment just like you did? Is he also a son of one of your school’s faculty?” Chanyeol confutes much to Baekhyun’s chagrin.

Baekhyun is more the reason confused because HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW THAT HIS PARENT IS A TEACHER IN THEIR SCHOOL THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE CONFIDENTIAL FROM OTHER PEOPLE OUTSIDE OF THE SCHOOL. He manages to pull himself together and stands firmly on the ground, refusing to back down. “He’s in on the team because even if he lacks reason, he has potential to knock some sense into your brain,” Chanyeol still looks unconvinced. “And I got in on the club because I auditioned, you abominable twat.”

Chanyeol sneers. “But how sure are you that the club adviser decided to let you join because of pure talent? What if your father’s influences got the best of him too?”

Baekhyun feels his throat close up because Chanyeol’s question was just too personal. Even he doesn’t know the answer to that. He always used to believe that he got everything he has now because he had worked hard to get them but now… he’s starting to doubt himself.

“Fine, you win. Can’t we just stop this and be friends?” Baekhyun rubs the spot between his eyebrows, feeling a major headache coming on. He doesn’t have time for migraines; he still has homework to finish. And he doesn’t really hate Chanyeol, to be quite honest. The guy seems nice enough from the few times they occasionally bump by each other during some interschool activity. He just doesn’t want the feeling of losing. Especially to a guy who looks like he can have everything he wishes for with a single flick of a wrist.

“No,” Chanyeol answers, voice firm. Baekhyun feels his resolve evaporate into thin air.  
“But why?” Baekhyun’s jaw falls slack from the shock.

“Because,” Chanyeol touches Baekhyun’s chin, making the latter look straight into his eyes. “I want us to be something more.”

Baekhyun hears hoots from the side (which he believes came from Chanyeol’s teammates) and he blushes a deep shade of scarlet.

“BUT YOU CAN’T MARRY A MAN YOU JUST MET! YOU—“Jongdae’s screams are muffled behind Junmyeon’s hands, the team leader having a firm grip on him. “Ssh, it’s okay, even Snow White and the little mermaid doesn’t believe in that principle,” Junmyeon whispers, and Jongdae stifles back his retort of “But Snow White is dumb,” because really, what’s the point of arguing with the debate club’s president?

“Chanyeol’s asking Baekhyun to go out with him, not marry. You’re too forward,” Kyungsoo deadpans, arms crossed over his chest. His face is blank, but he seems to be enjoying seeing Chanyeol blush right after the sudden confession. “Don’t be too excited, Chanyeol’s as slow as a turtle when it comes to things like these.”

“Why should I agree to that, though?” Baekhyun finds his voice for a comeback, but he’s still shaken that he couldn’t think of a witty and more proper one.

“Because you love me,” Chanyeol answers confidently, and Baekhyun’s blush deepens because it just might be true. Even if they’ve only known each other from the occasional bumping-into-each-other scenario, and they’ve only actually spoken to each other for a few hours, wherein they’ve been almost at each other’s throats for most of the first half.

“No, I most definitely do not,” Baekhyun’s whole riposte is, however, blocked out by the sudden warmth of lips against his own. “Yes, you do.” He punches Chanyeol in the arm. “I didn’t even say yes yet!”

“Oh, so you really were on planning on saying yes,” Chanyeol gives him a cheeky grin and wraps an arm around his shoulders. “Looks like I’ve got myself a boyfriend, then.”

Baekhyun completely forgets his resolution of putting Park Chanyeol’s name as his number one most hated people in the universe, because who is even sane enough to hate that man?


End file.
